20 Different Moments XI
by YoominC16
Summary: 20 Different Moments in the life of Triple H and Dean Ambrose. One-Shot! Complete! Contains: m/m slash, mpreg, AUs, adult language, and suggestive adult themes, implied Seth Rollins/Stephanie McMahon


**_Disclaimer: I do not know nor do I own any of the people mentioned in this fan fiction. I do not claim any of this to be true. I make no money from this. This is fiction._**

**For ****DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23**

* * *

**1. Fine**

"Wait…so you want me to sleep with your husband?" Dean asked as he looked between Stephanie and Triple H. Hunter had been pursuing Dean for a while now but Dean kept rejecting him, citing that Triple H was married as a reason for the rejection. Stephanie nodded.

"Yes, you see, Hunter and I…our marriage was arranged and while I do care for Hunter and Hunter cares for me…we're not exactly in love with one another and we often go outside of marriage for the love and pleasures we need." Stephanie explained. "So, in short, I don't care who sleeps with Hunter and Hunter doesn't care who fucks me." Stephanie said and stood up. "I hope this clears up things." Stephanie said and then left the room.

Dean turned to see Hunter with a smug look on his face. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine! I'll go out with you."

**2. Speak**

"He won't speak to anyone." Dr. Stephanie McMahon, head psychiatrist at the Ohio State Mental Institution told Dr. Helmsley as they stood outside Dean's door. "He just looks out the window."

Hunter nodded. "I'll see what I can do." Hunter said before opening the door and walking inside the room. "Dean." Hunter called out as he walked over to Dean, who saw sitting on the window sill. "I'm Hunter, I'm your new psychiatrist." Hunter explained as he pulled up and chair and sat down.

Dean looked down at the name known as Hunter and just stared at him. Dean smirked before opening his mouth to speak.

"You look my old lover…"Dean said as he looked Hunter over. "Have we fucked before Dr. Helmsley?"

**3. Passion**

"Hunter." Dean gasped as Hunter pushed him against the concrete wall. They were backstage at a Smackdown taping and Hunter had Dean in an empty hallway. Hunter reached forward ripped Dean's white tank top off of him before stepping forward and kissing him. Dean wrapped his arms and then his legs around the man as Hunter placed his hands on Dean's butt to hold him up.

"Not here." Dean mumbled against Hunter's lips.

"Right." Hunter said and started down the hall. "My office is better."

**4. Soft**

Dean let a soft smile form on his face as he laid down on the nice, soft mattress. His new mattress was a gift from Hunter. After Hunter spent his first night at Dean's apartment, he took Dean to the store the next morning and bought the man a new mattress. Dean had originally protested but was now thankful for the mattress. Hunter climbed on to the bed and laid next to his boy, wrapping an arm around him.

"Aren't you glad I bought this mattress?" Hunter questioned and Dean just nodded and moved closer to Hunter as he fell asleep on his nice, soft mattress.

**5. Naked**

Dean walked around his apartment naked on this hot summer weekday. Hunter was in meetings all day and Dean was definitely bored. Nothing held his attention for too long. Dean went to the bedroom and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. As he looked at his phone, Dean got an idea and a naughty smile replaced the frown on his face.

Hunter sighed as he listened the man ramble on about this quarter's financial reports. After this, he would have to listen to the accounting time. "Kill me now." Hunter mumbled to himself as he poured himself some water. Hunter put the pitcher of water down and picked up the glass and placed it to his lips. Hunter's cellphone vibrated in his pocket and Hunter took it out and opened the text as he drank his water. Hunter looked down at the text and choked on his water. Hunter sat the glass down and coughed. The others in the room asked if he was alright and Hunter nodded and told them to continue. The man at the front of the room continued as Hunter looked down at the picture of a naked Dean Ambrose with a pink dildo inside of him, his back arched and his lips slightly parted. Hunter felt himself grow harder in his pants. Dean was going to get it when he came home.

**6. Sweet**

"Oh shit." Dean swore as Hunter licked the whip cream off his cock. He knew Hunter had a sweet tooth, but he had no idea it was like this.

**7. Love**

"You're going back to him?" Hunter questioned as he watched Dean throw his stuff in his bag.

"He loves me Hunter." Dean answered and Hunter moved over to Dean and cupped his face.

"That isn't love." Hunter said. "If he loved you, he wouldn't beat you." Hunter explained and kissed Dean on the lips. "Stay here with me." Hunter pleaded. He knew that if Dean went back to Bray, he would just get hurt again.

Dean shook his head and pulled away from Hunter. "I have to go. He's waiting for me." Dean said and Hunter pulled him for another kiss. "I have to go." Dean said. Dean loved Hunter, but Bray had threatened to kill him if he didn't come home and Bray was crazy enough to do it. Dean pulled away and Hunter watched the love of his life walk out the door for the last time.

**8. Ignore**

"So you just gonna ignore me, huh?" Dean said as he burst into Triple H's office. Hunter didn't look up from his paperwork when Dean came into his office.

"Fine." Dean said. "Fine, keep ignoring me….I'm sure Bray will give me all the attention I need." Dean said and Hunter looked up at Dean with a scowl on his face.

"Sit your ass down."

**9. Celebration**

Dean wrapped an arm around Hunter's neck and Hunter wrapped an arm around Dean's waist as they retreated up the ramp. Dean smirked as he looked at Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins, his "brothers", laying face down in the ring. Dean had taken a chair to the both of them and had effectively turned on them for Hunter.

"Now." Dean said and looked over at Hunter. "Let's go celebrate."

**10. Pregnant**

Hunter sighed as he walked into the hotel bathroom. He was tired from RAW and all he wanted to do was take a shower and go to bed. He already sent a text to Stephanie, letting her know that he was with Dean and she told him that she was with Seth. Hunter started to strip out of his clothes when he noticed something odd in the trash can. Hunter let his shirt fall to the ground before kneeling down and pulling the plastic stick out of the trashcan. Hunter flipped it over and saw that it was a pregnancy test. Two lines had formed on the test and Hunter knew from the three times he watched Stephanie take a pregnancy test that meant that Dean was pregnant. Hunter turned and opened the door and walked out of the bathroom. He walked over to Dean, who was laying on the bed, and held the test in front of him.

"Were you going to tell me?" Hunter asked and Dean sat up and looked at the pregnancy test.

"No." Dean answered calmly as he looked up at Hunter.

"No?" Hunter questioned, the shock evident in his voice.

"No." Dean repeated. "You don't have to worry. I'm taking care of it."

"Taking care of it?" Hunter questioned as he sat down next to Dean. "What do you mean by that?"

"I have an appointment tomorrow." Dean started. "I'm getting an abortion."

"What!" Hunter yelled. "No, you can't!"

"I can't have this baby!" Dean yelled back. "You're with Stephanie, and while you don't exactly love her, you're with her and you have three kids with her…I know she knows about me and even approves of this, but I won't embarrass her or Vince like this." Dean explained. "And I won't have my child being embarrassed. I won't have them calling my kid the bastard kid!" Dean yelled and Hunter sighed.

"You're not getting an abortion." Hunter said. "I'll talk to Stephanie and Vince." Hunter said and leaned in and kissed Dean before placing his hand on Dean's stomach. "You're having this baby."

**11. Massage**

"I'm so tense." Hunter said as he sat down on the edge of the bed and rolled his shoulders. "I could really use a massage." Hunter said, trying to throw out hints to Dean who was laying on the other side of the bed.

Dean scoffed as he flipped through the television channels. "If you want a massage, then get one from you wife."

**12. Blush**

Hunter dropped his briefcase on the floor and let his jaw drop as he stared at Dean. Dean had met him at the door wearing a white satin slip with black lace trim on the bust area and at the bottom of the slip. The slip probably would have been mid-thigh length on a woman, but it just barely covered Dean's private parts. Hunter looked down saw the three inch black pumps on his feet and he became lost for words.

As the seconds ticked by, Dean felt more and more insecure about his appearance. Hunter had joked about Dean in lingerie in the past and Dean thought it might be something Hunter was into. Dean would never say this out loud, but he liked the way the material felt on his skin and he felt much sexier in the slip.

"Say something." Dean demanded. He wanted to know what Hunter was thinking. Did he not like it? Was he freaked out?

Hunter stepped closer to Dean and placed one hand on Dean's cheek as the other slipped around Dean's waist. "You're so hot in this." Hunter confessed. "I was just joking before but damn." Hunter swore as he looked Dean over once more. Dean felt his face heating up and he knew he was blushing. Only Hunter could make him blush.

**13. Beautiful **

Dean's back arched and he let out a moan as he sat down on Hunter's cock. Hunter moaned and gripped Dean's hips as he felt his tight heat around his manhood. "Baby, you're so beautiful like this…with my cock inside you." Hunter said and Dean didn't say anything back. He just lifted up and started his ride on Hunter's cock.

**14. Admire**

Dean was stretching in a hallway backstage when Hunter came up behind him. Dean felt a presence behind him so he looked over his shoulder and saw Hunter.

"What?" Dean asked and Hunter smiled.

"Don't mine me. I'm just admiring the view."

**15. Angry**

"You know we would be in a better position if that whore next to you would disappear." The man said and Hunter immediately saw red. How dare this man disrespect his Dean.

Dean looked over at Hunter and saw how angry he was. He could have calmed him down with a simple touch, but this man called him a whore so he would let Hunter handle it.

Before anything else was said, Hunter stood up from his throne and walked down the stairs and over to the man. Hunter quickly pulled out his sword and cut the man's head off. Gasps and whispers filled the room as Hunter picked up the man's head. "Let this be a lesson to all of you." Hunter said as he held the man's head up for all to see. "If you disrespect my queen, you'll die." Hunter said and held out his free hand and beckoned for Dean to come to him. Dean slid off his throne and walked over to Hunter. Dean took Hunter's hand and Hunter pulled Dean in for kiss before leaving the great hall together, the man's head still in Hunter's hand.

**16. Perfection**

"You're perfect." Hunter said and he looked down at a naked Dean Ambrose laying across his bed.

Dean placed the signature smug look on his face as he looked up at Hunter. "I know."

**17. Pain**

"How's Stepha-Oh!" Dean tried to ask how Stephanie was doing before another contraction hit him. "Shit, this really hurts."

Hunter went over to Dean and took his hand, letting Dean squeeze the life out of his hand."She's dilated 6 centimeters." Hunter said and shook his head. "I can't believe you two got pregnant and are having babies at the same time."

"How's Seth?" Dean asked. Seth was the father of Stephanie's baby. There was no questions behind the paternity of the child because Stephanie and Hunter hadn't slept together since Stephanie became pregnant with there youngest child.

"He's nervous. It's understandable. It's his first kid." Hunter explained.

"How are we going to explain all of this to Vince?" Dean asked and then clutched his side as he felt another contraction.

"You don't worry about it." Hunter said. "I'll deal with it."

**18. Against**

Dean shook his head and back away from Hunter. "No, I won't do it." Dean said. He knew it was useless to fight and go against Hunter, but he just wouldn't submit to anything. It wasn't his nature.

Hunter walked swiftly over to Dean and wrapped his hand around Dean's throat and pushed him against the wall. Hunter applied a small bit of pressure to Dean's neck as Dean clawed at Hunter's hand. "You'll do what I say." Hunter growled. "Remember, I took you away from your old life…and I'll put you back where I found you." Hunter said and then threw Dean to the ground. "Now get dressed. They're waiting." Hunter said as and left the room.

Dean got up and grabbed the clothes that laid on the bed and started to get dressed. It was useless to go against Hunter.

**19. Bought**

Dean rolled off of Hunter and grabbed the money off the nightstand before checking the time. Dean would have to hurry if he was going to make it to his next client on time.

"Hey." Hunter said as he sat up and took the use condom off. "Can you stay longer?" Hunter said as he watched Dean grab his clothes. He couldn't get enough of the young man and he wanted more.

"Sorry, I have other clients." Dean said as he slipped on his pants. Hunter got up and threw the condom in the waste basket before going over to his pants and pulling out his wallet. Hunter opened it and pulled out a stack of money and showed it to Dean.

Dean looked down and his eyes widened at the money. "I…I can stay a little longer."

**20. Proposal**

Hunter watched as Dean sat on the floor and played with their three month old son. It was a sweet moment that Hunter didn't want to interrupt, but he had some business to take care of. Hunter walked into the room and took a seat across from Dean on the floor.

"Look, here's daddy." Dean cooed and passed their son to Hunter. Hunter smiled and took him from Dean. "How was your day?" Dean asked and leaned forward and kissed Hunter.

"Good." Hunter said and adjust their son in his arms. "It could be better." Hunter said as he reached into his pocket.

"How so?" Dean asked and Hunter pulled out a black ring box and gave it to Dean. Dean took the box and opened it, revealing a simple silver wedding band.

"You can say yes." Hunter said and Dean looked at Hunter with wide eyes.

"But Steph?" Dean questioned and Hunter shook his head.

"Divorced was finalized yesterday, and Vince knows everything before you ask." Hunter explained. "So?" Hunter asked again. Dean took the ring out of the box and placed it on his ring finger.

"Yes."

* * *

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


End file.
